


Death & Rebirth

by Jay D (PastrixMakina_00)



Series: Azula, the Condemned Princess. [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bending (Avatar), Difficult Decisions, Gen, Healing, Loss of Bending Ability, Mental Instability, Pain, Post-Canon, Prison, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastrixMakina_00/pseuds/Jay%20D
Summary: Ever since the end of a hundred-year war, the world has been rapidly changing. Though she's been contained in a dark cell for nearly the past five years, one of these changes will affect Azula's life forever, and perhaps even open a path to redemption that she never thought possible.
Series: Azula, the Condemned Princess. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Death & Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've only recently watched ATLA for the first time roughly a week ago, and after I finished reading the comics, it dawned on me that Azula wouldn't get the redemption arc like I'd hoped for, or a conclusion at all for that matter. 
> 
> I hope this story is able to give her that conclusion that I'd hoped for. I plan on writing multiple chapters, and a few are already clearly formulated in my mind. This story will mostly retain a T+ rating, given the more mature and darker themes, though a few chapters may earn an explicit rating, since I do plan to involve romance further down the line.

Footsteps. It was a strange thing to consider, but footsteps were something that brought Azula a strong sense of comfort and control. Through all her years in confinement, the one thing she had some level of control over was being able to predict exactly who was approaching her cell. With nothing but the sound of each step taken, Azula was able to recognize which specific guard was approaching her cell, or even if it were a rare instance of her brother Zuko paying her a visit. The pace of their step, the weight of their feet, and even the material their shoes were made of helped Azula in this process.

Through Azula’s experience, she knew that the two pairs of footsteps currently approaching her cell belonged to that of the Fire Lord, and one of the more mild-mannered guards. “Open the cell.” The unmistakable voice of her brother, Zuko issued a command on the other side of the metal door as their footsteps came to a halt.

“Zuzu, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked as the metal door creaked open. “Sorry I couldn’t tidy up and make the place look pretty for you. The Fire Lord has no business being in a rathole like this, does he? Then again, it’s not like I’ve got a choice in the matter anyway.” She muttered with a smirk as she began to feign struggling against her straitjacket for a few moments before coming to a halt and releasing a sigh. “Nope. No budge. You think I’d stop trying after six years, but I guess the idea of being free from this place one day just keeps me going.”

Zuko continued to observe the sorry state his sister was in. Contrary to her belief, seeing her in this place gave him no pleasure. Quite the opposite, really. His visits to here were not infrequent because he didn’t care for her, but rather because seeing his sister like this, and knowing he had no safe alternative was too much of a burden for him to bear.

“How are my friends, Zuzu? Mai and Ty? Do they ask about me? You know they’ve never come to visit me after all these years? Is it because you won’t let them, or because they simply don’t care?”

Zuko released a sigh as he stepped into the cell and ordered the door shut behind him. “You know the answer to that already, Azula.” His voice docile and muted; not a tone of shame, but one of sympathy.

“Yes… I suppose I do…” She replied in a dejected tone before perking up and smiling to Zuko. “Anyway. We should celebrate, shouldn’t we? I haven’t seen you in almost a year by now, Zuzu! You used to visit me all the time, remember that? Grow tired of your baby sister?”

This was always how his visits went, even back then when he would see her on a semi-frequent basis. His visit today served a purpose, however. The freezing cold temperature within the cell reminded him of that purpose. “I’m here to tell you something, Azula.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest to retain as much of his body heat as he could, the few seconds he was in the cell already enough to bring him discomfort.

“Cold there, Zuzu? You should really get one of these jackets, y’know. Warm enough to make sure I can’t die, but just cold enough to make sure I can’t break free from this place. That is so considerate, isn’t it? I couldn’t think of a better way to live!” Sarcasm dripping from her words, as per the norm for her.

“Yes, well…” His voice trailed off, then silence hung in the room for a few moments. The only sound within the cell coming from the vent’s quiet hum as it injected freezing cold air into the room. “I wanted to be the first person you heard this from, Azula. The United Republic of Nations recently passed a set of laws that protects the rights of prisoners throughout the nations. I won’t bore you with the details, but one of the new rules states that prisoners can’t be kept in harsh or extreme conditions.”

Silence once again hung in the room as Azula stared at her brother for a few moments, as if expecting there to be more information. “I see…” She muttered as she started at the vent above her cell door, something that’d been a bane of her existence for the past few years, ever since her brief taste of freedom a little over a year after her initial confinement.

“How do you intend on keeping me here then, Zuzu? You know what’s going to happen the moment I can bend again, don’t you?” A level of confidence and hope that Azula had not felt in years began to fill the fire in her soul once more.

“I do.” He retorted; his eyes glued to the floor of the cell. It was a look Azula had not seen often from her brother. The only times she’d seen this look were the few times that their mother had scolded him. It was a look of absolute shame.

Her golden eyes squinted with suspicion as she observed her brother. “What is it?” She hissed, angered at the fact that she clearly was not receiving the entirety of the message he’d brought that day.

“I’m sorry, Azula. I don’t have any other choice.”

Before Azula could answer, the sound of footsteps approaching her cell pulled her attention away from the situation at hand; a set of footsteps she could not recognize.

_A few kilometers outside of the Fire Nation capital:_

“You know… I usually love visiting the Fire Nation, but I can’t help but feel like I’m doing something I shouldn’t. I told myself I’d never do it again if I didn’t have to, but seeing him like that... How was I supposed to say no?”

“Yea… It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Zuko like that. Everyone was so happy when that conference was over, but I could tell something was bothering him. I should have seen it coming, but what he’s asking of you… You don’t have to do this, Aang. You could still change your mind.”

A sigh escaped Aang’s lips as he shook his head. “I can’t. He was right, Katara. She’s too dangerous.” Aang delivered a gentle snap to Aapa’s reigns to signal it was their time to descend. “I don’t see any other option.”

“Well…” Katara wrapped her arms around one of Aang’s, then lay her head against his shoulder. “If that’s what you think, Aang. I’ll support you.” Words that were meant to reinforce his spirit only served to weaken them. He knew his task at hand was a difficult one, but was it truly the right thing to do? Was she truly beyond reform?

“I don’t know what I should do, Katara…” He admitted.

“Well then… Just follow your gut, Aang. I mean, it’s only saved the world and ended a hundred year-long war, right? It’s gotta count for something!” Katara giggled playfully to lighten the mood, then delivered a kiss to Aang’s cheek. “Hey. Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you, okay? I know you’ll make the right decision.”

That was reassuring to him, and it offered his mind a moment of respite before the thud of Appa landing just outside the Fire Nation prison pulled him from thought. In the end, the decision and responsibility would rest solely on his shoulders, but at least he knew he would have someone to support him, no matter what that decision may be. “Thank you, Katara.” He replied before returning her kiss and wrapping his arms around her. The decision that awaited him would not be an easy one to make. If he could, he would stay there embracing Katara’s warmth for the rest of time, solely to stave off the looming dread.

“Avatar Aang? Thank you so much for coming. We’re ready for you now.” Alas, the prison guard coming to fetch him was a cruel reminder of his duties. Aang did not have the luxury of hiding or remaining neutral; having to make difficult decisions simply came with being the Avatar.

“You’ve got this, Aang.” Katara reassured him with a warm smile before gently peeling herself away from their embrace. “See you when you get back.” Aang returned Katara’s warmth with his own smile before turning away with a sigh. He dismounted from Aapa and followed the guard towards the Capital City Prison.

“Fire Lord Zuko is waiting for you inside, Avatar Aang.” The guard bowed for the Avatar in order to grant himself leave, then he was gone. All that remained was Aang and the daunting prison that stood before him; looming and casting a massive shadow over him, much like the decision that awaited him inside.

~

“Who is that, Zuzu?” Azula asked, the confidence in her voice starting to crackle away. She had never seen her brother this way, there was a clear level of regret and sorrow painted upon his features, and Azula’s heart began to race. Who was it approaching? What was it that her brother had ordered? All these questions answered when the door to her cell opened once more, and the blue downward pointing arrow that her senses focused on answered her question.

“What is **he** doing here?” She hissed venomously as the Avatar approached her. He was still young, but he’d clearly grown since the last time she’d seen him. “Zuzu. I’m speaking to you, damnit!” She yelled, clearly frustrated that her voice was going unheard; panic began to set in as the Avatar approaching closer and closer, the blue tattoos upon his head and arms gaining the faintest glow to them.

“I’m sorry, Azula. You’re just too dangerous. You said it yourself. The moment we turn these vents off, you’re going to break free from here.” Then she truly realized the magnitude of what was happening, and her heart sunk, no, her entire body and soul had an awful sinking sensation. A feeling of dread and hopelessness began to fill the entirety of her being. The only time she had felt this way was… Well, never. Even back when she had faced her humiliating defeat at the hands of Katara and Zuko six years ago she had hope that she’d be able to reclaim her rightful place within the world, but now? If Aang took the one thing that mattered to her in this world?

“Wait, Fire Lord Zuko! Please! Don’t do this! I’m your sister, aren’t I?! What would mother say about this! Please, Zuzu. Don’t do this to me! Y-You can’t! I’ll do anything! You can banish me and I’ll never return! You’ll never see my face again! Just please! You can’t do this!” Azula began to struggle and writhe hopelessly within her restraints. She twisted and turned so hard that the fibers in her muscles began to tear and twist to unnatural positions, but she knew the physical pain would pale in comparison to losing who she was.

“I’m…” Before he could finish his apology, Zuko turned away and exited the room. Seeing his sister this way was too much for him to bear. Was it cowardly? Perhaps, but he felt this was the only option. Azula was too far gone to be saved. In his mind, at least.

“Of course. Turn and run, like you always do!” She shouted at Zuko as he turned the corner from her cell, tears cascading down her face as she continued to struggle against her restraints. “Get away from me! Leave me alone!” She shouted to Aang as she turned her attention to the avatar. With him now mere steps away, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and breathed hot flames from her mouth in a futile attempt to deter the approaching threat. The entire room lit with the blue glow of her flames as Aang effortlessly redirected the flames around him, leaving him unscathed from the burning fire being emitted from Azula’s mouth.

‘Somebody… Please help me…’ Azula cried internally, knowing that even if everyone on the planet heard her cry for help, nobody would come. Though it was still a futile option, she knew her only hope was to continue breathing fire in the Avatar’s direction. Even if her lungs ruptured from the effort, that fate would be better than what awaited her at the Avatar’s hands. Then is happened; Aang’s thumb upon her forehead, a hot flash of white, a deafening sound, and then there was nothing.

“Where… Am I?” First came the sound of a voice, his own voice to be precise, but it sounded distant, as if he were hearing himself speak in the spirit world. Then physical objects began to manifest around him. A small pond, a courtyard, a garden, then Aang realized he was in the Palace garden. Was this… Azula’s mind? A walled garden perhaps? A final effort in an attempt to retain her bending? The cracking of a branch from behind brought Aang to a full swing as he prepared for a fight, only to find a small child standing in front of him, cowering as she held tightly onto an orb of energy. “Please… Don’t take it from me…” The child whimpered softly as she hugged the orb to her chest.

“Azula?” Aang asked with confusion. This was nothing like the time he stole Ozai’s bending away from him, but that was also the only other time he had done this. Curiously, he took a step toward the child, to which the child responded by taking two steps back, fear and desperation clear in her golden eyes.

“I know I’ve been bad. I know I’ve been mean, but please, Mr Avatar. I promise to be nice. I promise to say sorry to everyone I was ever mean to!” Tears welled up within her large eyes before beginning to trail down her face, the small stream flowing past her quivering lips and contouring along with the angles of her face, until the two streams joined as one at the bottom of her chin and fell down to the ground. “Please… It’s all I have. I’m so scared… I’m so alone… I’m so… **Sorry** ”

As Aang looked to the child, his heart began to twist and turn, and he felt his stomach sinking into the depths of his body. Fear, loneliness, guilt, and sorrow all crashed into him simultaneously. The overwhelming emotions left him motionless and exposed. A heavy weight on his shoulders forced him to his hands and knees. Aang felt a level of sorrow magnitudes stronger than the guilt he felt at abandoning the world when it needed him most over a century ago. Was this it for him? Had Azula’s spirit to persevere been stronger than his own? This corruption filling his spirit burned as his own energy gave ground and retreated, growing smaller and smaller. He had felt only once before when he had nearly lost his spiritual tug of war with Ozai six years ago, only this time Aang’s spirit found no ground to stand upon as his essence faded into nothingness.

“STOP IT!!” She screeched angrily, and in an instant the weight crushing down upon Aang was lifted, and he felt liberated once more. The awful sensations tearing him apart from within had vanished, but the clarity his mind felt once more was swiftly interrupted when she heard the child struggling, and he watched as she crumpled to the ground and dropped the orb of energy she’d been trying so hard to defend this entire time. “I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore…” She whimpered softly as the overwhelming negative energy began to crush her under its weight. “Somebody… Please help me…”

‘Whatever you decide, I’ll stand by you, okay? I know you’ll make the right decision.’ Katara’s voice echoed in his mind, and in that instant, Aang knew what he had to do. Slowly and carefully Aang approached the writhing child; the spiritual personification of what Azula had been reduced to within her fractured mind. The guilt and negative chi she had built up over the years crushing her under its weight. Aang was the world’s avatar, yes. Even Azula’s, and she needed his help. As Aang recovered the orb, shamefully the thought of simply leaving Azula flashed in his mind; the great grandchild of the man responsible for the genocide of his people, but that was a thought that would plague Aang for the rest of his life. Azula was nothing more than a scared and lonely child in that moment, but she was not alone.

He lunged forward and with a swift movement, placed the orb of energy securely in her arms once more, then secured her within his arms in a similar fashion. Aang closed his eyes and began to rush himself into a state of meditation.

Appa. Momo. Bumi. Gyatso. Sokka. Toph. Suki. Zuko, then finally, Katara. The positive energy and love that filled Aang as his mind focused on all these individuals, his friends, his guides, and his love began to radiate outward and cut through the negative Chi surrounding little Azula. Tears filled her eyes as a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before began to well within her, though these tears were far different than any she’d shed before in her life. Once again tears flowed down her face, only this time they passed a smile as they flowed past her lips. Tears of happiness. Tears of joy. Tears of friendship, and something she’d never felt before that moment; love.

The negative energy itself cried in frustration and rage as it was denied entrance into Azula’s vulnerable mind. Beams of positive energy beamed out from Aang and Azula’s bodies; the sky and palace walls began to crack and tear asunder as the prison of negativity began to decimate with their efforts, until finally the colliding energies reached an apex and caused a massive explosion, both in the spiritual world and the physical. Time slowed as Aang reached for the child, who flew away in the opposite direction, but his concern quickly faded away when he saw the bright smile on the child’s lips.

_** “Thank you, Aang.” ** _

A hybrid of Azula’s adult and young voice whispered into his soul, and Aang let go of his doubts. He knew he had made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! If you made it this far, either you've quickly skimmed the story just to see how long it is, or you've read through its entirety. In either case, thanks! If you have any feedback whatsoever, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer, so please don't hesitate to leave any type of criticism at all.


End file.
